1. Field
The present invention generally relates to water soluble bath capsules containing a bath oil or soap based bath soak that consists of a child's favorite scent such a candies and a plastic toy or figurine, preferably water creatures.
2. Prior Art
Children have always been notorious for avoiding bathing. They are quick to be done if there is nothing there to keep there active imaginations focused. Bath toys encourage children to simulate bath time as a good thing and playing with toys during bath time creates a whole new adventure.
Children love to play with toys in the bath and especially ones that have an element of surprise that includes a favorite bath scent such as a favorite candy and there favorite figurine or toy.
Many toys are used in conjunction with water to provide entertainment such as boats, floats etc. In addition, other toys have been developed which utilize the combination of mystery in conjunction with water.
There have been other products developed utilizing a gelatin or other type of capsule, similar to a pharmaceutical capsule, containing a compressed sponge-like material that is shaped like an animal that is released once the capsule is dissolved in water. There is no bathing element released from these capsules, only the toy.
Swartz in U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,913 in which a figurine was partially embedded. The head and feet protrude from opposite ends of the soap, attempted to entice children to play with soap, but was hidden until the soap was used up and the whole figure would be exposed. It would take the child a long time to use the soap to finally get to the toy, thus minimizing the interest.
RE 38,946 relates to a child's toy and soap assembly that comprises a small toy or figurine located within a body of transparent soap with a soap container that matches the shape of the toy. It will take the child a long time to finally reach the toy thus losing the focus of the child.
Dorfman in U.S. patent Ser. No. 07/907,498 relates to a toy and a dissolvable outer package. There is no bath soak for further enjoyment while bathing. The smell of cotton candy or bubble gum or any favorite candy makes a bath much more fun.
A need exists for the convenience of a drop in type toy and bath soak for an enhanced and immediate entertainment for the child while bathing as well as an educational aspect for learning about the different creatures that inhabit the water.